10 years
by netball queen
Summary: during new moon the cullens never returned 3 years later bella is turned now 7 year into her new life she back and ready to find her family and go back to where she belongs


10 years a twilight fanfic (Bella's pov) prologue

It's been 10 years, 10 years ago the Cullen's left me, my family left me , the love of my life the person I still love even now after all I have been thought the person I hope still loves me left me .

7 years ago I was turned into a vampire stuck at the age of 20 forever. I guess you're wondering why I didn't track my family down tell what happened to me tell I forgive them for breaking my heart tell them I love them and always will. To be honest I do want to do and say all them things but I had to find out more about myself first. So I travelled and I discovered and I perfected drinking the blood of animals and learned to control my thirst .I found out I'm a shield and my power now has gone beyond what I thought it was capable of . I discover who I truly am and now I am ready to go back to my family back to my mate. BACK TO WHERE I BELONG.

Chapter one

I WISH YOU WHERE HERE. (ROSE POV)

Here we go again another move another house another town another year without Bella the sister we left behind, the sister I wish I had talked and got to know better the sister I wish was here right now. We don't even know what happened to her, not even Alice. Ever since we left forks no one is happy any more we don't laugh, when we talk, we talk with no emotion .the only thing that keeps us going is our mates and sense of family a lot of things may of changed but that hasn't we just need our missing piece to get back to normal and we will find her .I hope.

'Enough dwelling 'I tell myself mentally. I shake my head once to clear it then walk over to Alice to help her unpack. I place my hand on her shoulder but she doesn't respond "Alice come on lets unpack" I encourage her. I fell her sigh then turn round to face me give me a forced smile and go to pick up a box, but I stop her "Alice are you ok?" I know it was a stupid question none of us where ok but I couldn't say anything else. She looked at me for a spilt second eyes filled with pain and lose but she quickly hinds it. "I'm fine Rose your right lets unpack" she says in a fake happy tone. I want to comfort her but I can't speak I just hug her tight as she cries tears that will never fall into my chest. "We need to find her rose she could be, be." Her voice breaks away as she sobs even harder. "I know she's not dead Alice we find her if it's the last thing we do our family will be complete again." She looks up and gives a determined nod "By the way Edward went hunting you how his is when we move." Alice says as she walks over to Jasper. I nod in response then look out into the forest half thinking I'll see Bella there.

"We will find you I promise if it is the last thing I do." I say before turning and going back to the house.

LITTLE DID SHE KNOW BELLA WAS CLOSER THAT SHE THOUGHT?

CHAPTEER TWO

WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BELLA?

(BELLA'S POV)

I sat there and watched my family move house with expressions of only sadness on their face's this isn't the Cullens I know maybe they really do miss me I think to myself before watching some more. I see the whole conversation between my sisters and what nothing more but to run to them to tell them I'm all right to tell them will be a family forever. I will soon I promise I just need to wait little longer . I 'm touched that Rose misses me as well and I'm shocked and sad Edward isn't there I would give anything to see him again. My heart lurches as I see them all Carlisle, Esme, Em, Jasper, Rose and Alice walk into the house and close the door. Let them get settled then go to them. I just have to force myself to wait a little longer. I'll hunt then come back to my family, back to my love.

-Two hours later-

I returned from hunting and back to my hiding spot making sure no one was there and couldn't see me I slowly (for a vampire) and as quite as a mouse made my way to the door . I breathed deep and when was about half way between the forest and the door I stopped to listen .I heard them talking, I couldn't quite hear so I stepped forward and that's when I heard them talk. My heart leaped with joy as I heard their voices again I didn't notice it but I was walking towards them .I forced myself to stop and that's when I heard Alice shout loud above the rest we have to find her thinking this moment was as good as any I ran silently and as fast as I could thought the door and towards the kitchen pausing to make sure I wasn't heard. I flung open the door stepped in and said ….

"You won't have to find me I'm here "…

Chapter 3

An almost complete family

(Alice pov)

I just starred in shock not knowing what to think Bella our Bella was here. In front of us a vampire. I looked around no one was moving every one just starred like me in shock .Bella just stood there a huge grin on her face. Slowly I got up and walked toward Bella who still smile slowly I took a deep breath "Bella is that really you" I asked prying it was. Bella looked at me then said "I haven't seen my best friend in 10 years and all she says is, is that you. Of course it's me." that was all I needed to hear before I tackled her in a huge hug and planned to never let was one of the best feelings as my best friend hugged me back .I couldn't stop myself as I began to cry into her shoulder . Bella just hugged me tighter. "Bel-lla where so sorry it was one of the worst things we, I have ever done" I sobbed. Bella just looked me in the eye and said "It's ok" once those words where out of her mouth the whole family was around us hugging her and apologising but Bella forgave us just like that and told how much see has missed us . That caused me to sob harder as I just realise how much she really did mean to this family. "What happened to you? "I heard rose say as Bella suggested we go sit but I just stood there crying and hugging her Bella just looked at me and said "Alice please don't cry I'm here now a vampire immortal we can be sisters for ever if you want" I looked up "you don't hate us, me" Bella shock her head "and what do you mean if I want of course I want you to be my sister you already where and still are" Bella smiled and I heard the whole family from the living room shout in there agreement. Bella held out her hand I took it as we made our way to the living to find out what had happen to our missing piece in the 10 years that we were apart all we need is Edward to be here and he will soon our family is almost complete.

CHAPTER 4

THE STORY

(Alice pov)

All of us where sat around Bella waiting to hear what had happened to her .To be honest I didn't know if I really wanted to hear it, if I really wanted to find out what we did to her when we left ,but me and the rest of the family needed to know so we had closer . "Wait before we start Bella before us start can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked. "Sure" Bella replied." Would you like to join our family?" nobody moved as Bella pretended to think about it for a second and then launched herself at Carlisle and yelled of course I will thank you I so glad I'm finally a Cullen you don't know what it means to me. The whole family grinned and cheered before settling down enough so Bella could tell us what happened to her.

(Bella pov)

Everyone was staring at me and it was little uncomfortable but jasper soon sorted that out and I began to tell my story. "Well after he left me in the forest I just sat on the ground and cried until I couldn't cry anymore I was numb and didn't know where I was I was alone and in pain" I paused wondering what everyone was thinking . I looked around every one was just staring not moving pain and shock written all over their faces I hesitated to on but they all looked at me asking for me to go on so I did. "Sam found me and took me to Charlie but I wasn't me I was a zombie I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I was just a shell. All I did was go to school not talk to anyone, go home do my homework make Charlie his dinner eat a little myself then go upstairs to cry, I didn't sleep as every night I had nightmares as I said I wasn't me. Every day I hoped it was all a bad dream I'd wake up and Edward would have been there we would go to school and I'd be with all of you and live happily ever after but it was real and hell. The only reason I'm here now is because Charlie threatened to make me leave" I paused again this time I wished I didn't Esme,Rose and Alice all were crying and the boys looked like joining them I went over to esme and hugged her as she looked the most sad " where so sorry Bella if we knew we wouldn't have left" I hugged her tighter and said "it's ok mum were a family now and will be forever I promise" she nodded blinked away the tears and smiled not a hint of sadness on her face and I knew she was thrilled that I had called her mum . I looked over to Carlisle and told him it might be a good idea to take a break he agreed it would do us all good.

We just sat there in silence, staring at each other no one knowing what to say. I had to break the silence " I was a little better after that Jacob helped me but then he turned out to be a wolf and well it was a little awkward as they are the swore enemies of you guys so I stopped visiting even though they still protected me for Victoria." I wished I hadn't of said that all of them began to growl and hiss " why did she hunt you" jazz asked "err for revenge" that caused them to growl even more em braking he table in the process . "Because you killed James her mate she thought if she got me it would be the best revenge on you guys, stopped after a while but I knew she would come back. I carried on and got throw high school and 7 years ago at the age of 20 I was changed. I was driving to my visit my mum we I pulled over to get gas, then suddenly he jumped me bit my neck carried me to a house and left. I don't know how but I remained silent and when I woke up I wasn't even thirsty. I was alone with nothing but my clothes and this" I fished out the photo from my pocket and showed it to them it was me with all of them a few weeks before they left everyone looked at the photo and smiled when they saw it "so I looked at the photo and remembered what you where what I was, and how you live so I we and hunted animals and have done ever since. And then I travelled and found out I have a power I'm a shield and nothing can get in to my head and I can protect others the same way." Everyone was dumfounded until Em shouted out it was cool causing everyone to laugh. "But that was 7 or 6 years ago how come you didn't come sooner" Alice asked in a hurt voice

"well I needed to see the world and find out about myself and then about a year ago I set out to find you and then an overhead so nomads talking about you moving again and here I am."

"And we couldn't be more happy you did" Esme said. If I was human I would have blushed.

Now that I had finished telling my story we all broke off in to separate chats .I spoke to Rose and Alice just catching up and planning the shopping trip we were going to go on as I didn't have many clothes with me and the ones I did weren't exactly new much to Alice's dismay . Plus we desperately needed a day out with each other after ten years. We were just about go upstairs so we could try some clothes on. When Alice blanked out then sat up straight eyes filled with excitement and announced "Edward will be here in 10 minutes. Then she looked at me "Bella shield all our thoughts so Edward won't freak out and don't panic us will all be here with you." I merely nodded in response my mind was more focused on other things but I still did as Alice said and made Shaw he wouldn't here their thoughts. Everyone looked expectantly at the door, the minutes felt like hours nobody moved. I could hear his approach I griped Alice's hand. Finally the door swung and in came Edward a worried expression on his face…

Chapter 5

The family becomes complete

(Edward pov)

I ran to the house I couldn't hear my family's thoughts and I was within range I don't know what had happened to them , If they were gone I didn't know what I'd do . As I ran towards the door I came across a unfamiliar sent, pushing myself to the fastest I could go I ran throw the door and into the living room to my surprise they were all there not a scratch on them safe but someone else was there sitting down next Alice clutching her hand I just stared in shock Bella was here my Bella alive a vampire. I wanted to run to her a kiss her but I held myself back what if she hates me for what I'd done , then again if she hates me why was she here. I just stood there trying to figure out what to do what to say all eyes was on me then Bella stood up let go of Alice hand and walked towards me a hint of a smile on her face .

(Bella pov)

Edward ran in ready to attack as he couldn't hear his family's thoughts then his eyes landed on me and he just stared not moving. I could see him hesitate so I got up and I felt Alice squeeze my hand and I gave her a reassuring smile. I walked over to Edward and stopped when I was almost in front of him not really known how this was going to go I decided to start with something simple. "Hey Edward." He was silent for a moment as if he was trying to say exactly the right thing then finally "Bella is that you." He said in a quiet voice "Yes it's me." Again there was silence the air was filled with tension not even jasper could stop it. Edward looked at me like I could disappear at any moment then finally. "Bella. I'm so sorry it was the worst thing I have ever done the stupidest thing I have ever done. I know how hard it must be for you to forgive me and I mean me not everyone else me for what I did for what happened to you and what you went throw and I will fully understand if you can't forgive me but just know this I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL." After he finished his little speech I was so happy and frilled that he really did love me but there was some things I had to sort out first I might still love him but he will have to work to build up my trust again and I intended to tell him. "Edward I would like you to know that I have forgiven my family for what happened and when I say my family I say that because they have asked me to become a part of their family and I've accepted and I would also like you to know that Edward I have never stopped loving you and still do love you as for forgiving you well I don't know about that but it's a start." After that Edward picked me up and spun me round when he finally put me down he kissed me with so much passion and it was nothing like before it felt so good and I felt whole again for the first time in 10 years. After we stopped kissing there was one thing left to say "Edward you ever think about leaving me again valued reason or not so help me I will hunt you down and rip your arm off." "And we'll help." Alice, Rose, Jasper, Em shouted causing me to laugh and Edward to get a worried look on his face. "I would never do that again I swear it"

The family was complete

Epilogue (Bella pov)

WOW. Three months since I found my family, since I became whole again. Me and Edward are better than ever and every day he apologises for what happened I told him he doesn't have to but he still dose and that's quite sweet. The family accepted me a quickly as before only this time rose and jasper talk to me. The Cullen's also seem happier than when I first saw them and I fell amazed that of is because of me.

One week after my return they gave me my very own Cullen crest it's a necklace smaller that Rose's but bigger that Alice's and it made me feel like part of the family officially anyway.

The last but best thing that happened in the last three months is that Edward and I have … got engaged, where taken it slow and won't get married for about a year but where together and that's what counts.

The ten years have been long and for a while I was just a shell but now I me again and I have the best family behind me. And we have forever and nothing will change that we will be together and never apart again.

THE END !


End file.
